Dreams of Reality
by Silence of Dawn
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi are now back in the Konoha Villiage doing missions and all is peaceful. Peaceful until one day Sasuke began to have dreams... dreams about a girl he knew... the girl that both haunts and enlightens his past...


Hey guys! This is Silence of Dawn here! I wanna just thank everyone that is  
gonna read my story!! By the way, some of you might think this story is  
stolen from DawnHunter but I didn't. I am her. I just changed my name and  
address thing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Sob Sob but I do own Satsuki and the  
two ninjas with her though! Don't try to steal them...! Giving everyone the  
evils.   
  
Prologue – A Little Dream  
  
'What's this...? A Dream...?'  
  
Chapter One – The Fourth Comrade  
  
"Tsunade-Sama! I have an urgent message!" exclaimed one of the Chiyunin  
ninjas.  
"What is it?" Asked Tsunade looking up from the scroll she was reading.  
"The so called 'Wind Empress' is going to come to the Konoha Village!"  
answered the Chiyunin ninja.  
"And how exactly did you find out?" Asked Tsunade.  
"The Wind Hokage sent a messenger and I just happened to see him on the way  
here." Answered the ninja.  
Tsunade sighed and said, "Very well, you may go."  
They ninja bowed and walked off.  
'The Wind Empress... she's finally made her choice.' Thought Tsunade.  
Meanwhile, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting impatiently for Kakashi  
in the forest.  
"Hm... Arrrg! Where on this damned Earth is Kakashi-Sensei?" demanded Naruto.  
"That was what I was about to say. He's always late!" exclaimed Sakura.  
"Mmhmm. Four years! And he's still like this." Complained Naruto.  
"We're already six-teen for God's sake! He should stop fooling around with  
us." Said Sakura.  
"Exactly." Agreed Naruto.  
Sasuke just stood there quietly.  
Meanwhile, Kakashi walked into Tsunade's study room.  
"Why hello Kakashi, It has been a long time since I've last seen you." Said  
Tsunade. "Why don't you sit down?"  
Kakashi lowered himself into a chair and said, "So what did you call me  
here for?"  
Tsunade also sat down and then said, "What do you think about having  
another comrade in your team?"  
"Who is it?" Asked Kakashi.  
"The Wind Empress, Hanano Satsuki." Answered Tsunade.  
"Sounds good to me." Said Kakashi.  
"Very well. Then you shall pick her up from here tomorrow morning." Said  
Tsunade.  
"Alright." Replied Kakashi.  
"You may go." Said Tsunade waving at him dismissively.  
Kakashi bowed and then walked out of the room.  
"I'm getting really impatient!" yelled Naruto.  
"Mmhmm." Agreed Sakura.  
Sasuke wasn't too concerned about Kakashi being late; he was more concerned  
about his dream.  
'That girl... I know her...' thought Sasuke.  
In his dream he was standing in a large sunflower garden and there was a  
tall girl with long dark coffee brown hair that came up to her shins. She  
had pale skin and brilliant blue eyes. He couldn't see her face properly  
because the sun shone down at her face so brightly. But still, she felt so...  
familiar...  
"SASUKE!" Yelled Naruto waving his hand back and forth in front of his  
face.  
Sasuke broke away from his trance and looked up.  
"Finally! I thought you were dead there for a minute!" exclaimed Naruto.  
Sasuke didn't answer.  
"Sasuke?" Asked Naruto sounding a bit concerned.  
Then a puff of smoke appeared in front of them and when the smoke cleared  
away, they saw Kakashi standing there.  
"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Naruto and Sakura.  
"Ah... sorry guys, I got lost today and..." began Kakashi.  
"LIAR!" yelled Naruto and Sakura.  
"Well, anyway... we're going to train today." Said Kakashi.  
"Okay! Let's go!" exclaimed Naruto.  
"Hey, hey, hey, calm down." Said Kakashi.  
Naruto sat down.  
"Today we're going to climb this flat wall of this building with one hand."  
Said Kakashi.  
"How is that possible?" Asked Sakura.  
"Watch and learn." Answered Kakashi.  
He then did a perfect demonstration and got up to the top without a  
problem.  
"Wow..." said Naruto looking up.  
"Remember to focus all your Chakura into your hand." Instructed Kakashi.  
"Alright!" said Naruto.  
He closed his eyes and focused. When he felt his eyes and began climbing.  
So the day went on and soon it was nighttime.  
"Alright guys! See you tomorrow." Said Kakashi.  
They all headed home.  
Late that night, three ninjas that were heading towards the Konoha village  
stopped and stood on a tree branch.  
"Satsuki-Sama, why do you even bother to come to the Konoha village?" Asked  
one of the ninjas.  
"Exactly. Do you have a reason?" Asked the second ninja.  
The tallest ninja just stood there letting the cold wind blow her hair  
around.  
"Satsuki-Sama?" Said the first ninja.  
"I have a reason." Answered Satsuki.  
"And what is it?" Asked the second ninja.  
"I must fulfil a promise I made thirteen years ago." Answered Satsuki.  
"A promise?" Asked the first ninja.  
But Satsuki didn't answer. She just looked ahead. Looked at the Konoha  
village that she has seen so long ago.  
'I will find you Sasuke... I promise...'  
  
Well, there you go! The first chapter!!!!!! Remember, everyone that reads  
this story must review! That's an order!! Thanks!  
Silence of Dawn. 


End file.
